


Slumber Party

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Hakuno knew she should've just worked on her drawings at her apartment. She could've simply dealt with her twin and his girlfriend being loud in their apartment. Instead, she decided to spend her evening at her part-time internship at Caput Mundi Industries. Who knew that she would be spending the evening with a divine Roman emperor who is also her boss.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Lucius Tiberius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Slumber Party

“Go home.” A silky smooth voice calls, leaving Kishinami Hakuno to take her earbuds out to turn around her eyes looking over the owner of the voice, his red hair is unmistakable, Lucius Tiberius, her temporary boss for her art internship at _Caput Mundi Industries_. Truthfully, she only got the internship thanks to her friend Nero. She was bringing her friend coffee after a particularity hard day when Lucius spotted them talking and offered her the chance as an artist at his company on a whim it seemed.

Still, the man didn’t waste time in placing her desk near his office, stopping by when there was no one around to speak with her and watch her draw. Sometimes she would just draw anything that he wanted to see. To her surprise, Lucius asked to draw flowers most days.

She shakes her head at the man. “I’d rather not. My twin has his girlfriend over and I don’t want to listen to whatever they’re doing.” Hakunon needed to start going over to Gilgamesh’s home. The woman had a big enough condo for both her and him to stay in, but Gilgamesh seemed to prefer coming over to their small apartment. “I’m almost done with the art you wanted.”

As if to prove her point, she scoots her chair away from her computer allowing Lucius to see what she’s working on. A Roman wolf devouring a lion. It was a little morbid for her tastes, but she sort of understood the reasoning once Lucius explained the reason why he wanted such a drawing.

Lucius nods, moving to take a closer look at the drawing. It is up to her standards. He can’t complain too much.

“Tell me, do you remember the story about the wolves from my home, Hakuno?” He asks, those violet eyes looking down at her expectantly.

“Romulus and Remus, the twin brothers who founded Rome were raised by a she-wolf and protected them from wild animals as she raised them as her own children,” Hakuno replies confidently, remembering her conversation with Lucius from a few days ago when she had been confused about why he wished for her to draw wolves for him. To be honest, she thinks it’s a bit strange for him to be so interested in Rome, but then he is Roman himself. He probably feels the same way when she goes on about Japan.

“You are a good listener.” Lucius praises throwing the woman a grin. “I would expect nothing less from my own she-wolf.”

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at that comment. The man could be so arrogant sometimes, one dinner date did not mean that she was his.

“I like hearing about Rome.” She admits, looking over the man's person again, noticing that he’s not wearing his blazer, it must be in his office. “You get so excited talking about your home, it’s interesting to listen to.” He gets cute while talking about his home as well, but she won’t mention that to this man. Lucius doesn’t need his ego inflated more than it already is.

“Speaking of my home, why don’t you come to my home for the evening?” Lucius offers, earning Hakuno raising her brow at him in return. “Relax, I do not have any intentions with you.” Though, if things went the way he was hoping, the woman would be in his bed either way. “You said your brother had his partner over, did you not? My home is more comfortable than this office. I have trinkets from Rome that I can show you, and you can finish your drawing in my home as well. I will have my servants prepare Roman dishes for you to partake in since you are so interested in my culture.”

Hakuno thinks for a moment, the man just seems to want to spend time with her. Their dinner date together was nice, he asked a lot of questions about herself, perhaps she could learn a little bit about him this time. He’s offering to show her things from his culture, after all, she can always just leave once Gilgamesh decides to go back to her condo, it’s not like she’ll spend the night with him.

“...Let me save this and we can go,” Hakuno mutters, she was going to ask if he was sure about this, but one look at that grin on his face tells her everything she needs to know. The man wouldn’t have asked if he wasn’t sure.

Nodding, Lucius waits patiently for her to save her drawing onto a USB stick, before she stands up, the scowl on his face at seeing her attire is enough to bring warmth to Hakuno’s cheek.

“I-I just got of class before I came here to work a little, I didn’t have time to change.” The simple skirt and shirt she was wearing was not up to his standards, but there was little she could do to change that right now.

“Let me buy you new clothes.”

“It’s fine,” Hakuno argues, shaking her head as she moves closer to the man himself. “I don’t need you to spend your money on me.”

“I will need to buy you clothes anyway if you are to stay with me for the night. I cannot have you sleeping in those fabrics you desire to call clothing.” It is repulsive that she is not adorned in the finest of clothes and jewelry. He’ll change that soon enough as he holds out his hand for her to take.

“Come, I will lead you to my car and I will drive us to my home. It is not far from here.” Thankfully. He’s not sure if he can last until he begins to show her just how deep his affection goes for this woman. Truly the gods continue to smile down upon him even in a foreign country. Bringing a woman who looks exactly like his patroness goddess to his doorstep thanks to that useless woman Nero. Fate works in mysterious ways indeed.

Despite the voice in the back of her head telling her to turn down Lucius, she takes his hand all the same. Lucius hasn’t acted untoward to her at all. He’s handsome, he’s nice enough when his moods aren’t going back and forth between indifferent and passionate.

She’s not staying the night with him though. At least, she doesn’t plan on it. She swallows a little as she allows the man to lead her to his car, finding herself unable to take her eyes off him, her heart beating hard in her chest as she gets onto the elevator with him, her hand still holding his.

Lucius meanwhile is focusing on getting the woman's clothes brought to his home. She will wear fabrics from his people, adorned in jewelry, after bathing with proper soaps and oils. He can guess her size, it won’t be that difficult. After ordering his servants to prepare for his woman via text message, his eyes go to Hakuno, watching as she types on her phone with her free hand, a message to her brother it looks like telling him not to worry, that she’s staying with a friend tonight. As she backs out of her messaging app, he smirks at the photo on her background. The simple selfie that she had him take with her on their date last week.

“I didn’t know you thought of me so much, Hakuno.” The man teases, earning a blush from Hakuno those honeyed eyes looking up at him for a moment then back at her phone, realizing what he’s talking about no doubt.

“I-I like the picture.” She argues, wishing she could disappear right now. She hadn’t meant for him to see her phone background. “I had a good time with you.”

“Did you?” As he leans in closer, Hakuno isn’t sure what to do. She did kiss him last time, initiated the kiss even, but that was just on a whim, she didn’t mean to kiss him!

Hakuno tries not to breathe out a sigh of relief as the elevator door opens, forcing Lucius to pull back.

“I too had an enjoyable time with you, Hakuno,” Lucius admits, taking her hand into his own once more, debating telling her the custom in Rome where one is only supposed to hold hands with their spouse or their parent. Well, that could come later. If things were to go as planned, then she’ll be wedding him sooner rather than later. “If I am being honest, I have thought about our date ever since we parted ways.”

She has no doubt that he has with the way he’s being so eager about bringing her to his home. Hakuno smiles up at the man, her face warming as the man leads her to his car, moving to open the passenger door for her as he did on their dinner date.

Her eyes meet his, he’s being charming, but there’s _something_ she isn’t sure what it is, but there’s something else lingering in that gaze of his. Annoyance? Hunger? Hunger might be a better term for it. He looks hungry, starved even.

She can’t make heads or tails of it. He always looks like that, as if just anyone will threaten what is his. Lucius Tiberius always looks ready for a fight.

This man can be so strange sometimes.

“Is something wrong, Hakuno?”

At that question she snaps back to reality, her face burning as she realizes that she’s been staring at him that whole time.

“I-I just got distracted by your eyes.” She admits it wasn’t a lie. She was just thinking upon his eyes. “You have such pretty eyes.”

At that comment Lucius smirks, leaning in close to Hakuno. “Perhaps if you chose to be by my side more often, you can look at my eyes whenever you so chose.” The woman is already infatuated with him, as she should be. He is divine after all, and she would be too after tonight, if only barely. The nectar of the gods is already waiting at his home for him. He’ll have Hakuno drink a tiny bit of the wine. If he can handle it, then he has no doubt that Hakuno herself can as well.

“I’m choosing to go to your home, aren’t I?” Hakuno shoots back, ignoring the pounding in her chest at Lucius being so close to her. “I like spending time with you, otherwise I would’ve turned you down outright.”

Laughing, Lucius moves back motioning for Hakuno to get inside of his car. This push and pull game of theirs is still continuing it seems.

“Indeed you are. Perhaps you should just admit that you would like to spend even more time with me, and become mine already.”

He can almost hear the eye-roll as Hakuno closes the car door, leaving him to shake his head.

Truly the woman was being stubborn. Still, there is no mistaking the warmth that permeates her cheeks as he slips into his car, nor can he ignore the fact that she is stealing glances at him every now and then. She adores him. She should just be honest with herself at this point. She will see soon enough that his own feelings aren’t anything less.

Hakuno finds Lucius holding her hand as the man drives them to his condo. Well, at least she thought he had a condo, Lucius himself said that he had a condo. Yet, the fact that they’re outside of the city and in front of a large house tells her Lucius doesn’t know what a condo is.

“I thought you said you had a condo,” Hakuno argues, raising a brow. She isn’t sure what to think about this. This is already too much.

“I do. This is my small home in Japan.” Lucius replies, smiling over at Hakuno. Such an adorable expression. The woman must sleep in a box if she is amazed at this. “My home in Rome is much bigger than what you see here. Perhaps I will take you to my home country one day.”

Going to Rome? She wouldn’t mind that, but the fact that he’s calling this small when it looks like a mansion from the outside… She shutters to think about what his home in Rome is like.

“You call this small?” She shakes her head, watching as Lucius gets out of the car, before calmly opening the door to let her out.

“You will become accustomed to this lifestyle eventually, Hakuno,” Lucius tells her simply, his violet eyes gleaming as he holds out his hand. “Come. You look exhausted. I have already had my people run you a bath and have a nice change of clothes for you.”

There’s still a tiny voice in the back of her head that tells her that she’s going right into a wolf's den, but her hand takes his all the same. She’s too far deep to back out now, she already promised to spend time with the man, and Lucius has already spent money on her. It would be a waste not to at least spend a little time with him. It’s not like she has anything else to do tonight anyway.

“You didn’t have to spend money on me,” Hakuno argues as Lucius leads her to the front door of his home, opening the door and leading her inside.

“Do not think anything of it.” Lucius insists, as Hakuno eyes fall onto a large dog all but run up to Lucius, without thinking she takes a step back, causing him the chuckle.

“Have you never seen a wolf up close?” He asks, that arrogant smirk present on his face. “There is no reason to fear, Dromas is only a pup. He will not harm you.”

He’s speaking in that strange language of his again before the wolf of his is laying down. She still can’t wrap her head around the fact the man has a _wolf_ in his home.

“You may pet him if you wish. It is as I said. He will not harm you. If anything, he will become attached to you the moment you give him attention.”

Hakuno eyes his pet for a moment before bending down and gently petting the wolf, marveling at how soft his black fur is beneath her fingertips, she can’t help but smile as the wolfs tail wags back and forth.

“How did you manage to sneak a wolf into Japan?” She asks, she has to hear this. There’s no way that people sell wolves in Japan.

“I have my ways,” Lucius replies with a shrug. “He is the smallest of the litter that I have in my home in Rome. I have quite a few of these beasts back home.”

It’s starting to make sense as to why he wanted her to draw wolves. Lucius seemed to love them. Considering that at times, Lucius himself reminded her of a wolf, it’s no surprise that he would love wolves.

“He is cute,” Hakuno admits, smiling up at Lucius who snorts.

“Leave him be for now. You’ll spend more time with him later. You must bathe.” Lucius tells her as Hakuno stands up nodding letting the man lead her further into his home, she takes in all of the strange decorations, noting the many sautes littering the place. The grandeur and opulence of the place are enough to make her feel out of place. She isn’t sure what to do with herself.

“You have so many statues.” Hakuno points out, looking around the room more.

“Of course, they are Roman gods and goddesses,” Lucius explains, beginning to point some out to her. “There is Apollo, the sun god, and god of music. Jupiter, the king of the gods, Romulus, the founder of Rome, and Flora my own patroness goddess. She is the goddess of flowers and springtime.”

Patroness goddess? Does he actually worship the old gods?

“I didn’t think you were the type to worship the old gods, Lucius,” Hakuno admits, laughing weakly.

“Ah, I’m sure it is strange when the age of the gods died out here in Japan long ago,” Lucius replies, his eyes looking over her. “However, that is not the case everywhere else in the world. Should you ever come to Rome, you’ll find that the age of the gods is still alive and well. As a mage, you’ll find that your mana will become stronger in my home. Your magecraft as a result will become stronger as well.”

Hakuno pauses.

There’s no way she heard that right.

He knows that she’s a mage?! How?!

Laughing, Lucius wraps his arms around her, perhaps he should have waited to tell her that he was aware that she was a mage until after dinner.

“Don’t look so surprised, Hakuno. It is only natural that I can sense your mana. I’m a god after all. I would be more worried if I could not sense your mana.”

“A god…?” Hakuno frowns, it’s true that she had sensed strange mana coming from this man, her brother had too, but a god? She simply thought that was either just a mage or someone that could learn to be a mage, should they take that path. It isn’t uncommon. There are loads of humans with the potential to be mages, but they never take the path into becoming such a thing.

“I am divine, Hakuno,” Lucius explains, his face leaning in close to hers. “I am directly descended from Romulus himself. It may sound hard to believe, but I have nothing to gain by lying to you, do I? After all, I sensed that you are a mage, and you have yet to refute me on that.”

She hasn’t, mainly because he’s right. She is a mage.

“I am a mage,” Hakuno admits, finding her heart beating wildly at him being so close to her. “I am not strong though. I can only cast healing magecraft. If you’re looking for me to be your personal mage, I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong person. I won’t be much help.”

His lips press to hers deeply, he can only groan into the kiss as he feels Hakuno nails claw at his exposed skin on his arms in retaliation for the unexpected kiss.

Pulling back, he smirks at seeing her face flush red. “I don’t want you to be my personal mage, Hakuno. I simply want your companionship.” Which he’ll be getting tonight and beyond. “Now,” He pauses calling for his servants in Latin. “I will have my people tend to you as you bathe and change. Then, you and I will have a nice dinner, and then well-” He grins. “We’ll see, won’t we? Me and you will have a good time together.”

Hakuno can’t stop her heart from beating quickly as she nods, trying to think of something smart to say back to the wolf of a man. That kiss had caught her off guard. He can’t be doing that to her all night. She won’t know what to do at this rate.

Even so, those violet eyes all but gleam as he pulls back, motioning for his people to begin taking care of her.

It would seem that she’s in for a long night, as she follows after the maids, giving once last glance back to the red-head as she goes up the staircase.


End file.
